I Won't See You Tonight
Notice: This story is for mature readers, because of the use of violence, language, and crude and sensual humor. This story is about Sergeant Caleb Wilson, who is on leave from fighting the Russo-American War in the year 2017. He and his best friend Cpl. Cody Warlick must fight through a Russian invasion trying to find Caleb's girlfriend since there was not a formal evacuation since it was a surprise attack. Caleb is willing to do anything for her. Even take on an army... Part 1 Prologue "I can't wait to get to Fort Campbell. I've been anticipating my leave forever man!" Said Sgt. Caleb Wilson, part of the 101st Airborne Division on a plane back to Fort Campbell, South Carolina on leave from fighting the Russians in the areas surrounding Washington, DC. "I know what you mean, Caleb. All those explosions are bad for my complexion!" Cpl. Cody Warlick replies with a laugh. "You just want a piece of that girl you got don't you?" "Lil' bit! But it's more than just that with me and Brianna, Cody. I love her. I'm gonna ask her to marry me." "You? Marriage?! I've known you since 8th grade and I never thought you would be the one to marry." "Whatever. Guess that means my best man position is still open!" "Ooh! Ooh! Pick me!" "Alrighty then. I just hate that our leave has to be so close to where we just got done fighting." "Yeah dude. I know what you mean." "Well, I'm gonna go to sleep now. G'nite." "Night." They never hear the SAM turret fire at the C-130. Chapter 1 "Shit, that could have been a better landing." Said Caleb as he inspects the wreckage. He spots Cody lying under a piece of the wreckage. The other soldiers are huddled together trying to make up a plan with five dead bodies lying near them. Two of which were the pilots. "Cody. Cody! Get up! Please man, get up!" Shouts Caleb as he starts to sob over his possibly dead friend. "Fuu-! I think I broke something." Cody says as he stands up and checks his ribs. "Yep, broken." "Oh thank God you're alive! I would have been highly upset if you woulda died." Says Caleb as he helps Cody over to the other soldiers. "Hey Baker!" He shouts to the Medic of the squad. "Help Warlick out! He thinks his rib is broken." "Doubt it, he has always been a crybaby." Baker says with his Brooklyn accent. "Screw you! Yankee..." Retorts Cody. "Alright. Let's take a look at you. Well damn. A couple of them are broken, and he ain't cryin'. Imagine that. Let me just wrap ya up." "Now then. Let's get a plan going so we can get out of here. I don't know about you guys but I would like to get back at the Russians for blowing up this beautiful flying machine." Came a booming voice from behind Caleb. Has to be Lt. Lewis. Thought the Sergeant. "Not until I check on Brianna...sir." Said Caleb, obviously worried. "What is more important to you, Sergeant? Your girlfriend or your country?" "My soon to be fiance." Said Caleb, suddenly thinking of what could possibly have happened to her. "This war can be fought just fine without me. You can honor my service by considering me MIA. Either way, I'm going to find her. It seems like there is about to be an invasion here and I wanna get her out of here." "I can't let you desert, Wilson." Says Lewis as he pulls his M9 out of the holster. "Are you serious?!" Shouts Cody. "Caleb! She has probably been evacuated by now. Just cool it and come with us." "Cody, I'm leaving, come with me or stay here." Says Caleb as he picks his M4 up and runs away and behind debris so he won't be shot by the Lieutenant. "Goddamnit! Baker, go find him!" "Yessir." Says the medic as he follows Caleb's trail, unknowing that he heard Lewis and was waiting for Baker. As he stepped around the corner, Caleb punched him and told him to be quiet as he pointed the gun at him. "Here is what I want you to do. I want you to tell Lewis that you couldn't find me. Then when he is distracted or some shit like that, get Cody to come out here. And anybody else who wants to come. The Lieutenant doesn't seem to stable, he hasn't been since he found his house...and family, nothing but ashes at the hands of the Ruskies. So maybe it would be better for you guys to come with me." Whispered Caleb. Knowing he couldn't get to Brianna by himself. "Ya make a pretty good point...I'll do it." "Good." Said Caleb as he helped Baker up. "I'll be waiting right here. You better not double cross me." "I won't. Don't worry." An hour passed and Caleb was getting restless. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a single gunshot. Dragunov. Shit. He thought as he ran back to where his squadmates were and found Lewis with a bullet in his brain. "Guys! Get up and follow me!" At least I won't be considered a deserter... Chapter 2 "Alright guys. We are going to advance through the suburbs right over there." Says Caleb pointing to the cul-de-sac to the right of where they had set up camp. It was him, Cody, Baker, and the Support Gunner Pvt. James Carroll. "Brianna's house is only a mile or two from here." "C'mon Sarge. We have been walking for two hours now! Can't we just take a break?" Said Baker, exhausted. "But we are so close!" "I agree with him man." Said Cody. "She ain't going no where." This pissed Caleb off. "What do you mean 'not going no where'?! For all we know, she could be dead!" He started to break down. They had been together for 7 years, since he was 15. He couldn't lose her like this. "I agree with the sergeant. Wouldn't you do anything for someone you love?" These were the first words James had said for almost an hour. He was the strong silent type. Standing at 6'2, he let his actions speak for him, but he was a very smart guy as well. Needless to say, him and Baker didn't get along to well. "We can find this chick tomorrow she can't be to far away. No need to cry abou-" Baker didn't even finish his sentence. Caleb had tackled him to the ground and was holding him down. "Either you come with me or we leave you to the Russians!" He heard a whishing noise. "Wait...what was that?" "RPG! Move, move, move!" Shouted Cody. The explosion's impact knocked them all of there feet. Caleb was on the verge of blacking out when he was startled by shots from James' M249. "Sir! Get up! Baker is out cold. Me and Cody can't hold them of for long!" Caleb managed to find his gun laying a couple feet away, he picked it up, cocked it, and started firing. "Shit! There is no way we can take on a whole squad of Russians! We gotta go! Cody, get Baker! James! Get behind something and cover him!" "Got it!" "I've got him Caleb! Now let's get the hell out of here!" Shouted Cody as he was nearly shot. "Follow me!" Caleb yelled as he ran to the cul-de-sac zig zagging through th alleys between houses. It took 15 minutes to lose them but they could finally take a breather. By now Baker had woken up. "What the fuck, Sarge?! You nearly got me killed!" Were the first words out of Baker's mouth. "Shouldn't have pissed me off." Caleb didn't speak for the rest of the night. Everyone else dozed off except for Caleb. He was still scared that something may have happened to his long time girlfriend. "Get up ladies! We got places to go, people to see!" He said when the sun finally rose after that night that had lasted for what seemed to be forever. Category:FanFiction